LETTERS
by kirei31
Summary: To: Perverted Jerk, I hope nothing will change between us… From: Sunny Smile To: Crazy loud mouthed woman, Sunny smile my ass… From: Good looking perverted Jerk! smirk. ONESHOT !


**A/N: I just have to post this story because I felt like making a weird story right now. So….please don't get mad at me if the ending is not that good. By the way my story where do babies come from is still in progress and I'm still working on it. This is one of my ONE-SHOT. Read and review and tell me what you think of it!!! **

**Summmary:** _To: Perverted Jerk, I hope nothing will change between us… From: Sunny Smile; To: Crazy loud mouthed woman, Sunny smile my ass… From: Good looking perverted Jerk!** smirk**_

_**LETTERS**_

…**Inside the girl's dorm (Mikan's room)…**

"Mikan when will you tell him that you like him?"

"I don't know…someday I guess."

"Well someday isn't going to make him your date for the Valentines ball!" argued Sumire.

"Who said I wanted him to be my date?" she asked innocently trying her best to hide her blush.

"Well….it's pretty obvious. YOU LIKE HIM DOLT!!!!"

"Hey you didn't have to shout at me! Mou…!"

"Now let's get to business!"

"What business?"

"No. I mean let's get started."

"Started on what?"

"MIKAN!!!!! THE LETTER!!!!!"

"Oooohhhhhhh the letter…………what letter?"

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!!!!"

"Ho..ho..ho…hotaru!!!! Sumire's being a maniac again!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

**BANG!!! BANG!!!!**

"Now stop playing around! We need to do something about Mikan's date." Hotaru replied before polishing her new and improved Baka gun. (**A/N: it can fire one bullet but the bullet will hit you twice shrugs. It can now be purchase for 500 rabbit bullets not included. )**

Mikan began poking Sumire's lump on the head as the Neko/Dog lay unconscious on the floor after being hit.

"Mikan stop poking Permy! And let's go down to business!"

"Okay! Ano….Hotaru…What business?"

**CLICK**

"You were asking?" she asked menacingly after clicking her new and improved baka gun.

"Nothing!!!!! Hehehehehehe let's get down to that business ne!!!"

Mikan hurriedly gathered some paper and pen and pretended to write something on the paper.

"Thought so. Now write everything I say! Permy stand up and help out you lazy cat/dog!!"

"Perrrmy…stand up and help out you lazyyyyy cat/dog!!!"

**BANG!!!BANG!!!**

"Itai!!!! Hotaru nande yo?"

"Why did you write that? You're wasting paper Mikan!"

"But you said to write everything you say! So I did!!! You're so meaaaaaaaaaan!!!"

"Enough toying around Mikan, your love life is the on the line right now."

"Eh?"

…**.Meanwhile inside the boy's dorm (Natsume's room)…**

**Knock! Knock!**

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We are helping you get a date on Valentines Day. Namely Mikan Sakura!!!" Said Koko

"Ummm. Why do I need a date, namely Mikan Sakura? It's not like I'm going anyway."

"Natsume…that's not fair!!!!!" whined Ruka.

"Ruka I know why you want me to come?"

"Really now…and pray tell what my reason is?"

"Hotaru won't go with you unless Mikan has a date so YOU are trying to convince me to come and become Mikan's date."

"Nice try…but that's not the reason why I want you to come."

"…."

"Okay good try….please Natsume!!!!!"

"No"

"Okay how about we tell Mikan the truth that…you love her and ask her to be your date for the ball." said Koko enthusiastically.

"How about I burn you to a crisp so no one could recognize you" he said with enthusiasm like Koko.

"Good idea...though I don't think I could ask Mikan when I'm burned"

"That's the point Koko. Now both of you leave" said Natsume.

"Natsume!!!! Please!!!!!I'm begging you!!!!!! Hotaru….Hotaru will never speak to me again!!!!"

"Ruka that's not my problem anymore."

"Well if Hotaru breaks up with me then I will move in your room and disturb you every fucking moment."

"Woah! Ruka swore!!!"

"What makes you think you're welcome here?"

"Because you!" he said proudly.

"Huh?" both Natsume and Koko asked. Natsume sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You're not gonna let me sleep tonight are you?"

"Nope!"

"Fine come in. If you touch anything you're dead!"

"Ooooohhh what's this **SMASH** oooooppppssss sorry!!!!!"

"Koko…what did I just say?"

"Touch anything and we're dead!"

"So what did you do?" he asked menacingly.

"I poked it! I didn't touch it like you said so you can't kill me!! Right Ruka?"

"Natsume, where do you keep your papers and pen?"

"Under the desk. Why?"

"We need it to write a letter to Mikan so we would know what how she feel about you?"

"Do you think she will tell you if you ask her?" Natsume asked Ruka carefully.

"Why? Interested?"

"NO!"

"Not really"

"Maybe"

"Okay I'm curious!"

"Yes!!!!! That's the spirit Natsume!!!!"

"Koko that's so lame"

"Yeah!" agreed Ruka.

"Shut up!!!!"

…**Inside the girl's dorm (Mikan's room)….**

"There it's finished!"

"Let's me see. Did you write what I said?"

"NO! It's personal and private and yeah I did!"

"Good. Now send it."

"How?"

"Use the owl on the window."

"An owl?"

"Don't worry its Ruka's owl so it will surely bring the letter to Natsume"

"Why? Is Ruka with Natsume?"

"Yeah. He's pestering Natsume like we are pestering you. So expect a response after you've sent that letter."

"Okay." Mikan tied the letter to the owl legs and it flew towards the boy's dorm.

"After he gives you his reply…you will then ask him to be your date okay?"

"Okay."

…**.Meanwhile inside the boy's dorm (Natsume's room)…**

Ruka opened the window when he saw his owl perched on the window sill. He took the letter and gave it to Natsume.

"She gave the signal! Now it your turn." he said while holding a piece of paper in his hands and placed it into Natsume's hand. Natsume read the letter and crumpled it before throwing it.

"What did it say?"

"Why don't you read it?" he offered.

Ruka took the paper and read it out loud. He didn't notice the bold letters in some parts of the sentence.

**ooooooooOoooooooo**

_**To: Perverted Jerk **_

_Now that __**I**__ have the courage to say what's been on my mind since the moment we've met. I'm going to use this chance to tell you what I thought about you. I just hope you won't be disappointed so that our friendship will be strong__** like**__ before. _

_Jerk…I mean Natsume, I think__** you**__ are the biggest prat and egoistical man that I have ever met in my entire life!! If it wasn't for Hotaru's constant nagging and Sumire's whining I wouldn't be caught dead writing to you right now._

_Well let's get this over with. Hotaru and Sumire wanted me to go with you to the up coming Valentine's Day ball because they said that you like me. snort Yeah right!!!! __**Do**__ they honestly think that I believed them for a second? Anyway, even if __**you**__ begged me to come I wouldn't because you'll probably embarrass me with your lousy dancing and unsociable attitude. _

_Well, I __**feel**__ much better now!!! I wish after you've read this letter you wouldn't be __**the **__**same**__ lazy, arrogant and unsociable man that I've met.…by the __**way**__ could you beat up Koko and Ruka for me… thanks… they are with you right?..._

_**P.s.**_

_I hope nothing will change between us… _

_** From: Sunny smile **_

**ooooooooOoooooooo**

"Well that was interesting. I never thought Mikan could actually write something like that."

"Yeah!! Who knew?" agreed Koko.

"Yeah! Who knew Mikan could write at all?" stated Natsume in disbelief as he hid his own enthusiasm when he read the hidden message of Mikan's letter.

"Now Natsume don't take it that bad…right Koko?'

"Yeah! Now apologize for your behavior and keep up the repenting boy image and in no time she will be your date!!!" Natsume finished his letter and used the owl to send it.

…**Inside the girl's dorm (Mikan's room)….**

"Well did he say that he likes you?"

"Not quite!! If you consider calling me a crazy loud mouthed woman as compliment then yes! He likes me" Mikan stated infuriatingly.

"What? Let me see that!" Hotaru demanded and grabbed the letter and read it.

**ooooooooOoooooooo**

_**To: Crazy loud mouthed woman,**_

_Thank you for thinking so highly of me and I'm sorry you feel that way towards me. I never thought an idiot like you knew so many words let alone write a letter. I guess even a monkey like you can be taught to act like a human. Anyway, I admit that I'm an arrogant and lazy but at least I've got something to make up for it because unlike you…I'm still top of our class and __**if**__ I'm so arrogant…why the hell do __**I**__ have girls swooning over me?_

_By the way…you're not Ms. Perfect yourself!! You are an idiotic loud mouthed woman who wouldn't grow up!!! By the way Ruka __**said**__ hi to Hotaru. It's so disgusting seeing him follow her orders around like a dog and to answer you question, __**yes**__, they are here in my fucking room giving me a fucking headache!!!!!!!_

_Anyway, __**would **__**you**__ tell those freaky friends of yours to stop spreading lies about me admitting that I like you!! I would rather dance in a tutu with Jinno sensei than __**be**__come a lunatic and spend __**my**__ time as your __**date on the Valentines Day ball**_

_**P.s**. _

_Sunny smile my ass…_

_** Good looking perverted Jerk! smirk**_

**ooooooooOoooooooo**

"Mikan what did you say in that letter?"

"Nothing!!!! I said what you said that I would say! And he said THAT!!! The nerve of that creep!!!" Mikan yelled as she pointed towards the letter.

"Did you write that you like him and that you were just afraid to tell and yadda…yadda…yadda…yadda?"

"Yeah! Why?"

"Well because this isn't the love letter you're supposed to get Mikan… This is a 'You are stupid and I hate you so dream on' kind of letter. In simple terms this a crappy and lousy letter. What did you say to him?"

"Eh? Hotaru I didn't say anything rude to him." She defended as she crossed her fingers behind her.

"hihihihihihi"

"Mikan this is not funny!"

"Gomen ne Hotaru!!"

"Okay….Mikan. If you say so, but please don't insult him anymore…It won't help your situation. Mikan don't forget to ask him to be your escort."

"hai…hihi..mmmph…" Mikan tried her best not to laugh as she pulled out a piece of paper and began scribbling in it for a reply.

"I hope your have more luck than I am Ruka…" Hotaru whispered to herself not noticing the smile on Mikan's face.

…**.Meanwhile inside the boy's dorm (Natsume's room)…**

**ooooooooOoooooooo**

_**To: Arrogant Pompous pyromaniac!! bleh!**_

_I can't believe you insulted my friends!!!! And you're saying that I'm childish?!! Grow up Natsume!!! __**Of course**__ I can't expect that from you since you're so stubborn like an ass you ass!!! Whoa! I repeated myself…okay rephrase…you are so stubborn like an ass you…you…pyromaniac! Ha take that!!!! _

_** From: someone that hates you! bleh!**_

**ooooooooOoooooooo**

"Well? Did she say yes?"

"Shut up!"

"Well? Did she say yes?"

"I said shut up Ruka!"

"It's not me!! It's Koko!!!"

"Well both of you shut up!!!" Natsume grabbed another piece of paper and wrote something on it before sending it again.

"I guess that means a no huh?" Koko asked Natsume which earned him a pillow smack on the face.

ooooooooOoooooooo

_**To: Cat got you tongue?**_

_Your insults are getting weak! I guess your small brain can't think of anything else to say anymore. Anyway __**I'll**__ be retiring now because it's boring to fight with someone who can't insult you back yawn. __**See **__**you**__ in class monkey!_

_By the way the dance is being held at the center of the academy __**at **__**6:00 p.m.**__ you might want to remember that on the count of you're always late. I pity the guy that will become your date for the ball. Anyway send him my condolence. _

_** From: The cat**_

**ooooooooOoooooooo**

"So what did he say?" asked Hotaru in a bored tone.

"He's tired and he wants to sleep already. He also called me a monkey." she stated impassively. Mikan took out another piece of paper and wrote down her reply and sent it off.

"Hey guys! How's the writing going?" asked Sumire as she became conscious again.

"Well Mikan and Natsume are using the letters to insult each other and nothing more!"

"Eh? Hontou? Mou Mikan will you stop being so childish!!!!! Let me see his letters!!!!! I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Eh???????????? Did Natsume sama made this?!!!!"

"Nice work genius." Hotaru said flatly.

"This letter is full of crap!!! I can't believe Natsume sama would write something like this!!!" she yelled disbelievingly

"That's what I said." Stated Hotaru.

"Mikan what did you do?"

"Why is everyone blaming me for his letters? It's not my fault he's rude to me!!"

"Well Natsume sama won't write something like this if you hadn't insulted him!!!"

"Way to support your best friend PERMY!!" whined Mikan. She then took another piece of paper and slouched on her seat as she wrote down slowly on the paper.

"I guess the rejection was too much!" both Hotaru and Sumire agreed.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!!!" she yelled as she sent another letter.

"Hurry Hotaru give me the baka gun before it's too late!!!! We should get her out of her shock!!!!"

**BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!!**

"There is she back to normal?" Sumire asked Hotaru as they checked Mikan's condition.

"Do you think that was enough?"

"itai….head…mou….tasukite…" Mikan said

"Nope hit her again! Just to make sure!!"

**BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!!**

…**.Meanwhile inside the boy's dorm (Natsume's room)…**

Nastume grabbed the letter and scanned it. As he continued to read the letter Koko and Ruka noticed that he was smirking at the letter.

"So Natsume what did she say?"

"…"

"Natsume?"

"She wanted to kill you both and she wanted to kill me" he said.

"Really? Let me see!!!! " Ruka and Koko read the letter and were surprised at the contents."

"What the fuck is this?" Ruka yelled.

"Simple. Her reply"

"Huh? Natsume…why do you keep riling Mikan ?"

"Simple. Because she's annoying."

"I'm guessing both of are just fighting all this time using the letters aren't you?" asked Koko

"Hehehehe…hehehehehehe…"

"This not the time to laugh Natsume" scolded Koko

"You are so stubborn!!!! Insulting her won't make you her date Natsume!!!!!!" added Ruka. He and Koko didn't see the smile that graced the face of the fire caster.

"Now get you ass over here and make another letter!!! Don't you dare write something insulting because I'm here to check it afterwards!!!!" commanded Ruka.

Unknown to everyone, Mikan and Natsume are just annoying the hell out of them because they have been secretly sending each other messages that only they can understand.

…**The end…**

**A/N: So what do you think? I know the ending sucked!! Sorry if it's not any good. ****Anyway back to my other story!!!!! Hehehehehehehehehe!!!!! **


End file.
